Leon Edwards vs. Claudio Silva
The first round began. Silva landed a body kick, caught a flying knee and got a single-leg slam to half-guard. Crowd chants. Three lefts. Two more. Four more. Keeping tight, looking to pass. 4:00. Three short rights. A left. A right hammerfist. Edwards stands nicely with the stiff-arm, what Michael calls the pimp arm. 3:00. Edwards stuffed a single landing a left. Silva landed a hard left hand. Silva getting sloppy though. Edwards landed a counter left, ate a shot to the eye though, defended a double, stuffed it. Silva got a nice trip, Edwards reverses to half-guard. Left elbow. 2:00. Three lefts. Silva stands and they break away. Edwards jabs the body. He landsa left, drops him with another, more of a takedown, landsa nother left, scramble, Silva works a single eating two left elbows, Edwards stuffs and breaks with 1:00. Silva walking away dodging a high hook kick. Silva's tired. Maybe hurt too. Silva landed a counter right. 35. 15. They clashed heads there and clinched. Edwards kneed the body, ate one, replied, defended a single, R1 ends, 10-9 Edwards. R2 began. Edwards ate a groin kick or an eyepoke early and they continue, he eats a leg kick and lands a right jab himself. Silva ate a counter, ate a left, wild exchanges, hard to keep up with. Edwards lands a counter left. He's also stuffed two or three sloppy single attempts in these exchanges. Edwards sprawled another and Silva was warned for grabbing the point, final warning. 4:00. Edwards landed a right to the body. Silva landed a sloppy leg kick. Edwards landed a hard left. Edwards stuffed another. 3:00. Silva's exhausted. Silva landed a leg kick. Edwards landed a hard counter right hook to the body. Follow up on it... Edwards landed a hard counter left. 2:00. Silva's cut under the left eye too. Edwards landed a counter right. And a clipping high kick with the foot. Edwards jabbed the body. Edwards sprawls the single, defends it to the clinch. Silva persisted. Kneed the thigh. Silva kneed the body. 1:00. Silva dragged Edwards down. Mounts. Crowd cheers. Gets the back. Four lefts under, back to mount, four rights under, got the back again. 35. Four right hammerfists. Silva worked for the choke. Edwards fights it. Defends. 15. Body triangle. R2 ends with two lefts from Silva, 10-9 Silva, stole it back. Impressive. R3 began. Silva got a double to half-guard. He passed to side control, knee on belly. Lost it. Kneed the body. Edwards landed a few rights from the bottom, ate two knees. 4:00. Another knee. Another knee to the shoulder. It's past 3 AM in Brazil now. Edwards regained half-guard there. Right elbow to body. Rights to body and head, short ones. 3:00. Silva mounted very nicely with shoulder pressure, stays tight. Five rights, got the back, both hooks. Lot of time left to work. Two rights. Body triangle. 2:00 as he turns back to mount. Right elbow. Thinking arm triangle. Lost it. Rights to body. Four rights, another. Went for another arm triangle. Passing over, 1:00. Edwards escapes reversing to guard with a roll. Silva went for a triangle. Edwards escaped and let him up with 30. Ref got Silva up. 15 as Silva runs away. Running. Both men visibly exhausted. Edwards landed a right and a left elbow, R3 ends. 10-9 Silva. 29-28 Silva IMO, decent fight. Nothing special. Yep, split.